


mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Angst Dialogue meme on tumblr -<br/>"Don't Trust Me"</p>
<p>Harvey struggles to tell Mike that they can't keep doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix

**Author's Note:**

> My first marvey fic, please be kind. 
> 
> Title roughly translates to "My Heart Opens Itself To Your Voice" - inspired by the Muse song, "I Belong To You".

"This can't happen anymore, Mike."

They're sitting at opposite ends of the soft leather sofa in Harvey's condo and it already feels like they’re too far apart but this needs to be done.  
He'd invited Mike back to his condo after they'd wrapped up their last case, careful not to insinuate anything specific but knowing Mike would see it as the invitation it usually was. Whatever it took to get him there. Instead, once they'd arrived back at the condo, Harvey had told Mike to sit with him, standing once again, using the scotch as an excuse, when Mike had sat too close.

Harvey had remained in his suit, something that hadn't escaped Mike's notice, aware that his boss was using it as the shield it was during their working hours. Mike was starting to get anxious and his nerves only doubled when Harvey sat back down at the other end of the sofa. 

He was waiting for Harvey to speak, to let him know what the hell was going on because this wasn't them and it was making him nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting, fingers working relentlessly at the cuffs of his sleeves, something that Harvey would usually comment on, scolding Mike for ruining his somewhat adequate suit, if he wanted to ruin something he should go for his too-skinny tie. This time, he said nothing.

It was then Harvey shot back half his scotch, took a deep breath, and finally let out the words, Mike's heart skipping a beat and his stomach plummeting. He couldn't have heard that right. Harvey was staring at him like he'd meant every word and was expecting Mike to just agree, to give in and walk out. Mike's brain could hardly function, he couldn't understand Harvey's words, let alone comprehend walking out of there.

"… What?"

"We can't do this anymore." He takes another deep breath and downs the rest of his scotch, moving to refill it, not speaking again until he's resumed his seat near but not near enough to his associate. "Look, we agreed this would just stay fun between us, just some stress relief or whatever stupid phrasing we came up with at the time. I was willing to give it a shot cause I thought maybe it would be able to stay as just that but we both know it's not."

Mike can't breathe, he can't think, he's vaguely aware that his hands are shaking but he doesn't understand much more than that."Harvey… I don't understand where this is coming from. I thought everything was going fine."

"We're too close, Mike. If we want to maintain our working relationship then that can't happen. You know that."

Mike looks ready to protest, to fight with his life for this, so Harvey thinks it's his best bet to just keep on talking, "Look, I know it sucks, but our professional relationship comes first. We need to know that nothing will come between that and while this is happening between us then I can't guarantee that."

"Harvey," Mike's voice cracks and Harvey has to look away, he won't be able to cope with seeing his associate cry, and especially not because of him, "We'll work it out, you know we will. You're _you_ for god's sake, if anyone can make this work then it'll be you. Your work is too important to you to let anything get in the way, and you know that I'll help. I'm not the enemy, Harvey."

"Mike…"

"Harvey, I trust you with this. I trust you with my life."

"Don't." He hears his voice take on a sharper edge but he can't deal with this, he can't deal with Mike bearing his heart and soul and still expect himself to go through with this.

"What?"

"Don't trust me."

"Harvey… I don't understand."

"You know me, Mike. Did you really expect this to end any other way? Now just leave before this gets any worse."

Mike stares at him for longer than Harvey cares to think about. He purposefully ignores his associate, keeping his head down, eyes focused on the scotch in his hand. He knows that if he looks at Mike all of this will have been for nothing and they'll end up back in bed together again. God he wants to. He wants to reach out to the younger man, to feel his hot skin against his own, to bear his weight down on Mike’s slim frame, to hear him moaning into his ear as Harvey slides home.

They can’t do this.

He feels the weight shift on the sofa and finally, finally, lets out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He's about to look up, ready to watch Mike walk out the door and hope like hell he hasn't just made the biggest mistake of his life, when the sofa dips next to him and he feels a warm presence at his side. He turns his head away, trying to escape Mike’s presence without actually doing so. He can't let himself think about how close Mike is, how tantalising he smells, how good his body feels pressed up against his own. He can never have this again.

"Harvey," He feels more than hears the whisper against his ear followed by a warm press of lips just below, "Tell me what this is really about."

He chokes out a rough, "Mike", surprised it's his own voice that sounds so broken. More kisses trace down the side of his neck, tiny little licks a contrast to the soft press of Mike's lips.

"Tell me."

Harvey drags his eyes back to his associate, staring into those captivating blue eyes in the hopes he'll find some courage, whether to lie or tell the truth he's not entirely sure.

They're quiet for a long time, Mike obviously content to wait Harvey out. He's not sure what finally makes him say it, what breaks the silent spell between them, but the next thing he knows, he's telling Mike the truth, "I’ve fallen in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)


End file.
